


Revenge and Forgiveness

by wallaby_and_waffle



Series: Portal Fics [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Android Wheatley, Companion Cube, Escape, Forgiveness, Gen, Muteness, Portal 2 Spoilers, Post-Portal 2, Survival, Wallaby_not_Waffle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallaby_and_waffle/pseuds/wallaby_and_waffle
Summary: Wheatly finds Chell after being pulled from space and shoved into a bipedal Android. They agree on one thing. Survive.Story by Wallaby





	Revenge and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I was replaying Portal and Portal 2, And I forgot how sad it was for Wheatley to betray Chell like that. I mean, she’s mute, she can’t say thanks. So I wanted to make a legitimate After the Fact AU with like what could happen after. Don’t know how long but I’m hoping it’ll run for a while. Comment and Kudos if ya like it!
> 
> -Wallaby

He stumbled, tripping over a rock and landing on his side. “Damn legs.” He muttered, the annoying synthetic hair making it’s way into his sensors. GLaDOS. Mother of all things awful GLaDOS. That awful robot was the reason for all of this. Well, this part anyway. Barely a day away from that horrid place he once called home, and and he was already exhausted. He sensed the batteries on low charge, and missed the ESC on his old mechanics. The Emergency Solar Charger would be fantastic right now.

He looked around, the scenery changed from the golden color of wheat to dirt. There wasn’t much, and there was an awful sensation, and he was trembling. He had no idea what it was called, but it was awful. He hated GLaDOS for implanting that bloody Addiction Code, he hated himself for betraying that lovely company whom he’d never caught the name of. He didn’t regret attatching GLaDOS to that potato battery, though.

He trudged on, lost in his thoughts, keeping an intent eye on the ground, hoping to find a place to recharge.

 

-:-

 

Chell had found an abandoned home, out of place in the middle of nowhere, just a day after being thrown from Aperture. She was pissed at everything. GLaDOS, for forcing her to test. Wheatley, for betraying her. GLaDOS, for throwing her ex-friend into space. for giving her nothing but that freaking companion cube. She had no idea if there were other humans alive, there being no running water, instead a well with a pump, no toilet, simply an outhouse, and a completely self-powered electric system.

At least she had rations, and had found a small box of seeds, which would hopefully grow. Contrary to popular belief, she didn’t have severe brain damage. Her throat felt like fire, but she could eat, so she assumed her vocal box was shredded, if not something worse. Gone?

She chooses the room with the soft pink wallpaper, the calming color a nessecity after the time spent in the Hellhole she was forced to call home. The other room hosted white walls, and she keeps that door closed.

Theres an old piano in the living space, which isn’t much out of tune. She sits down, her fingers knowing where to go without any thought.

GLaDOS messed with her head, screwed with her memories. Her subconscious was obviously spared, but she couldn’t remember ever playing the piano.

She sat there, her dirty Aperture uniform out of place in the well decorated room. Each key pressed produces the notes to a song she can’t remember, and she gets an eerie feeling. Homesickness. 

A week passes, and she claims the clothes abandoned by their owners. She hand washes them, hangs them to dry on a clothesline strung to the fence. Knowing one day she will need more, but not for a while, she counts her cans of food left there, with a date she has nothing to compare to printed on the side. The fridge contains baking ingredients, from flour to baking powder to extracts and spices. She makes bread, another skill hidden behind the cloud of fog.

But there is a void. She nearly misses GLaDOS. Not the condescending, maniacal part, just the company. It leaves her with her imagination. The dark thoughts, the ideas, the insane plots.

She sits at her table, a drooping wildflower she picked hanging out of a small vase in the table’s center.

_Maybe I’ll go search for others, or read another book. I could search for more hidden talents._ She thinks, staring into the quiet morning. The only company she has now is the wildlife, and she is lonely. 

She gets up, putting her untouched breakfast in the fridge for later. She makes her way to the piano, playing a melody she remembers.

 

-:-

 

Wheatley hates it. The Advanced Human Simulator was terrible, new senses he hated, and old ones gone from existence.  His battery is near dead, and he has a constant pain in his midriff, of an unknown origin. Maybe this was the point. For GLaDOS to know he would live the short, painful time out of space and Aperture to feel horrible. The kind trudge from Aperture has left him in a horrid state. If the day hasn’t even ended, and Wheatley feels sluggish. 

But then the sound of... music? Maybe there was someone nearby, to charge and give directions?

His speed picking up, he rushes towards the sound, the sight of a small building in the clearing. Maybe he could find the human he helped. She was, in all honesty, fine company, though she was brain damaged. She could help him, they could work together to survive. He doubted that other humans would want to be near an Android, especially after GLaDOS. 

He nears the small, quaint house. Strung to the fence was a clothes line, and a bed of dirt next to the red front door. The driveway was empty, the curtains shut. But he sees the faint glow around the edges, where the curtains didn’t reach. Maybe whoever is playing the tune could point him in a direction. 

He walks up the cracked cement path that leads to the door. He gives 4 knocks, loud, but not too loud to completely disturb the resident. The music stops, silence taking it’s place. “Erm... Hello?” He calls, as the curtain moves slightly. The silhouette isn’t visible completely, Wheatly unable to make out facial features.

”I’m looking for a woman and a place to ... erm... a place to sleep.” He explains, hoping the resident will reside as the curtain returns. “My name is Wheatly, and I’m looking for a woman. Medium height, brunette...?” He bites a lip, trying to recall more facts. “Possibly wearing an Aperture tank top?” He throws out. Silence replies, before the door creaks open. 

He sees enough to know it’s her. The mute woman who was actually rather smart, though he’d never admit it. She was still a human. I mean, she defeated GLaDOS twice and him once, that was also pretty fantastic. But, she was human.

”I’m sorry, I never caught your name. Well, seeing you’re mute and all... I mean you couldn’t have... told... and GLaDOS... she didn’t... nevermind.” He shook his head, looking down at the rugged welcome mat beneath his feet.

She opened the door to reveal a ruffled red sundress, but no shoes. She motioned for him to come in, and pointed at the table. 

“I should probably explain.”


End file.
